Ocean Wave: Tidal Surge
by SkyeLeigh44
Summary: This is the story about a girl, a boy, and twins. Based on JP's Maximum Ride, this is a story all it's own, and once you read it, you enter their world, and you won't come out. To say the least, these aren't your average teenagers and ten-year-olds.Review
1. Please

**A/N: Ok here's the deal. This is another story I've written similar to MaxRide, but with different chcts and a story plot that is all my own. I've been writing it since end of November. Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MaxRide story this is based on.**

**Claimer: I do however own this one entirely, so if you steal the plot or chcts I _WILL_ kill you.**

* * *

Ocean Wave: Tidal Surge

PART ONE: OFF WE GO, INTO…WHAT?

Chapter 1

"We shouldn't be here," I whispered. "We need to get out Vis, now. Who knows what could be down here."

"You know you're burning with desire to find out. Admit it," Vis replied. He sounded so convincing I almost believed it. Almost. If it wasn't pitch-black, I would have smacked him, and I knew he was smiling, praying I couldn't see.

"Come on Ocean, you know you want to." His voice was suddenly so close to my ear I jumped. I loved and hated this ability of his to disappear and then reappear anywhere he wanted to, and I still wasn't used to it. And he knew it. That's how he got his name.

"Ya right. If I had my way, I wouldn't be down here chasing after your wild and crazy imagination Vis, now would I?" Silence. No sound of breath, no footfalls, nothing. Silence and I are not a good match. Vis knew this. He played on it repeatedly.

"I'm here Ocean, I know you're scared, just follow my voice and I'll get you out of here. We have to go get the others, 'cause they should be at the cave by now." He sounded like he was so far away I would never find him. I couldn't help it. I was panicking. Cold sweat, bad memories of tests, shortness of breath, and lightheadedness, all rolled into one huge massive shockingly big headache. I tried crying out, but nothing came. Well crap. This was the worst panic attack I had ever had. Then, to my this-is-so-not-cool-I'm-going-to-die state of mind, I started crying. Huge sobs came from me. I was shaking. Vis had done things of this sort before, but never to this extreme. We all played tricks on one another all the time, me, Vis, Carebear, and D-man, short for The Detonator, the kid loves bombs, what can we say. But this was the worst.

"Ocean, are you okay?" Vis' hand was on my arm, and I collapsed. Some fearless "leader" I was. Soon I was in his arms. Human contact felt good after so much nothing. I saw that the hall we were in was beginning to lighten. By red flashing lights and sirens. Crap! I guess our captors found out we were missing. I couldn't move quite yet, but I was slowly regaining use of my mind and coming out of my earlier panic attack.

"Take to the skies. I'll meet you there," I pointed to the top of an old pine tree we could see through a window, "In five minutes."

"I'm not letting go of you." With that, Vis opened up 14 foot ebony black wings, stood up and raced to end of the tunnel, up the stairs, out a door, and we were airborne. For a 14-year-old mutant, this was big. Especially if you're being carried by your best friend and hanging in the air.

If you've never been in an airplane, you don't know how beautiful the sky is from above. Or if you've never opened wings that were genetically implanted 14 years ago, or, when Vis and I were infants. The sky, it's…well, it's indescribable. But I didn't have time to admire. Vis was gaining altitude, and it was hard not to look down when you're not in control of happens to you at this height. He was still carrying me, and flying, and somehow still rising higher. I had no idea he was this strong.

"Let me go, I can fly."

"I know you can, as can I and the twins, but I'm not letting you go."

Police sirens and flashing lights were now all around the Institute of Higher Scientific Knowledge, and they were setting up big searchlights that would find us in a moment if we dropped down any lower, which, of course, we did. All that previously gained height, gone. I think I was getting too much for the guy to carry.

"Vis!" I yelled in his ear over the wind. "If we drop any lower, we be found, studied, punished and sent back there! Let go of me!" By now I was pushing against his chest, and I felt him sigh.

"Fine." And his arms loosened, and I was falling. Fast. Remembering not to scream, I opened my own wings quickly, and felt the first jolt of wind catching them. I winced as I quickly surged upwards, remembering how much that hurt, out of the searchlight range. Just in time. I looked around trying to hide my relief, when I noticed Vis was not in the night sky. Feeling a need for speed I dashed to the old pine that we had previously agreed on, and folded my 13-foot gray wings and landed on the top-most solid branch. None too gracefully might I add.

"Nice landing. I give it a 6.4 for failing arms, horrified face, and slow balance recovery. What do you think Carebear?"

"Um, 6.8. Same story, just more compassion points." Leave it to 10-year-old twins humour to make me forget where I was, what I was supposed to be doing, and how to punish them for leaving home. Well, the little cave buried under a mass of vines in a hill that I sent them to earlier, when we escaped, oh, about 20 minutes ago. But they should have stayed there, and then the four of us could have left together. But do they listen? No.

"You two so shouldn't be here," Vis said, his voice hard.

"Neither should you. You should be inside, with the rest of the experiments," came an unwanted familiar voice from below.

* * *

* * *

**There's chappie 1! Hope you enjoyed! Review please and thank you!!**

**Skye**


	2. Read

**A/N: This story gets better as it goes. There's currently 27 chapters, but until I get at least 12 reviews I won't post the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Read chappie 1.**

**Claimer: Take my plot or chcts and I will kill you.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Jacob, how so not nice to see, and hear you. I thought you were still tied to the chair I had set up away from any escape routes or emergency buttons," I said sweetly, but with enough hatred that I knew I had gotten my point across: He hates us, we hate him, we tie him up in the lab, then escape. Simple, and it had worked, until now. How he had found us, probably had something to do with me crashing through the branches of the tree. Oops.

"Well, you forgot the pager at my waist didn't you Ocean? Overall good plan. We'll remember to keep you in a window-less room with no doors when you get back inside. Maybe an isolation tank even." He was looking up with such a face of distorted affection at the thought of studying us that I had to laugh. So did Carebear and the D-man. Vis somehow held a calm face, but inside he was on fire. A wonderful ability to hide his true feelings. I had that too, as did the twins, but it wasn't as effective and we had to work a little harder to get it to work.

"Well J., We're not coming back. Ever. You can dream all you want,

but it'll never happen. We've learned all we need to from you to survive quite happily for some time." Vis smirked down at him, then looked at me and nodded upwards. I nodded back and to the twins. Looking down he said, "See you never J." With that, we were off. Carebear's wings spread wide, the faint light from the moon catching the silver streaks in her wings hidden normally by the majority of dark and light brown feathers. I made the mistake of looking back down after making sure D-man was up and away.

Jacob had a gun, and was pointing it straight at me. And in the other hand he had one pointing at Vis, trigger ready on both.

"Scatter!" The last word I yelled before surging into the sky, and twisting every which way to try and lose the gunman's easy shot. It worked. Soon we were up too high for anyone to see us, let alone shoot. But I heard the guns fire anyway, and they seemed to be in our general direction.

"Report!" I yelled into the sky.

"Here and accounted for," D-man called up from below me. I could see his tan wings working hard against the wind that had risen, making his short blonde hair lie flat against his head. "Carebear's here too." He motioned up above, and sure enough, there she was. Her long blonde hair was going everywhere too. A twin sandwich, with me in the middle.

"Where to Ocean? Do you have a plan for what happens after we leave the lab?" Vis' voice sounded accusing.

"What? Do you think I don't think things through?" This angered me. A lot. Accusations without proof. Well, there was some proof. Certain decisions I acted first, thought later. Others, like escaping, I thought out, duh. Worked out every little kink, every possible bump, what would happen if we left so many minutes later, etc. "We're getting out of here as fast as possible. Go north. It's safer."

"Kay. Race ya Bro."

"You're on!"

The two blondes were shooting ahead. I went to go follow, but Vis popped up in front of me. His black hair dark against his olive skin, almost undetectable against the sky. If there wasn't a star behind him. I made my wings beat at the same time his did.

"Why north?"

"Because I said so," his accusation still was ringing in my head. I felt my hands curl into fists at my sides. My eyes were ice cold as I looked at him through my wavy brown hair, which was now whipping my face as we hovered.

"What's north? Why are we running from everything?" He flew closer, getting as close as we could without getting our wings tangled. His face was unreadable, and his mind a steel wall. Nothing could give away his emotions. But I knew him better than that. A slight twitch, jaw tightening, small movements of his hands, anything. I knew exactly what he was feeling at anytime because I had grown up with him. He was as scared and excited as I was.

"I don't know what exactly is north, but hopefully shelter, food, and no Erasers. That would be an added bonus. Why are we running from everything? Take a guess." I looked back down, at all the little tiny cars and people back on the ground.

"Well than don't let me rain on your little pathetic parade, but no bonuses for you." I spun in time to get a hairy fist in my face. Blood started spurting out my nose.

* * *

* * *

**Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!**

**Skye**


	3. And

**A/N: Hope you people like this. This was just kinda a hobby story, if that makes any sense.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 2.**

**Claimer: Read chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Edge, wonderful to see you again," I said as I slammed my feet into his chest. He dropped about 20 feet. Edge was and is the only Eraser that really, truly hated us. He had been created that way. The others just follow orders. For those who don't know, Erasers are mutants, like us, but they morph into half human, half wolves, and were created to destroy us: Vis, the twins, and myself. The Erasers we were used to didn't have wings. He did. And so did the others under his command.

No one knew Edge's real name, but that's what we called him, 'cause he was always on one, and we were going to be the ones to push him off it.

"You shouldn't have escaped from the lab, girl. You would have been safer. You wouldn't have to be my human chew toy!" He lunged at me from below, but I was ready. I flew out of the way, spun around and planted my feet right where his wings joined his body, and pushed hard. Edge spun just as I hit him, grabbed my ankles, and threw me towards the ground. That, I wasn't ready for. Or that more Erasers came rushing up to help their leader. As I broke through the tree canopy, I spread my wings wide and stayed in place, feeling them catch the wind with a jolt. I found a thick branch and flew over. I looked up and saw Vis fighting 2 full-grown Erasers. Then Bear and D-man came behind them and grabbed their wings and pulled them hard together behind them. The Erasers dropped liked flies. I took this as my cue to shoot up and take a few by surprise. Three dropped to the ground fast. Easy peasy.

"But you fell!" Vis looked shocked.

"So? I just fell. No biggie." I looked around. No Erasers. None. Not even Edge, who normally stayed around to tease us after a good fight.

"But, we heard you crash through the trees. How are you still alive?" He motioned to the left where C. and D. were hovering close by.

"Oh, that. That was just a branch. I stopped falling just under the trees. Thank God I have wings and know how to use them." I looked from face to face as I wiped the blood off my face. They had all been terrified, and were now in shock. "Let's blow this pop stand."

* * *

* * *

**Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!! Please Review!!!**

**Skye**


	4. Review

**A/N: I don't really know what to tell you now. Just read the story and then review. It's really a simple process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride story this is based on.**

**Claimer: I do however own this story so all chcts and story plot(s) are mine I tell you! MINE!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cough, cough, wheeze ha ha ha ha ha cough, cough, cough, wheeze, cough, wheeze ...**

* * *

Chapter 4

With the wind in our faces and horrible memories behind us, we set off for a new life. I honestly don't know why we headed north, but I somehow felt that it was going to safety. I might as well go through the list of skills that the lab gave us before we left.

Vis: Mind Controlled Invisibility (makes us forget he's there), 14-foot ebony wings

Me (Ocean): Mind reading/control, 13-foot grey wings

Carebear (or Bear): Levitation, 10-foot dark brown wings

D-man: Wishful detonating (if he thinks about it he can make things blow up), 11-foot tan wings

These "skills" were actually quite handy at times. Mind reading worked wonders when fighting Erasers. Invisibility when sneaking in or out of places, and scaring the _h_ out of me. Levitation when we get really lazy, except it's pretty energy consuming, so we don't use it that often, and mind detonating, well, that's obvious. We did have a couple good laughs back at the lab though with that. Pencils and other small stuff would suddenly combust. Little pink erasers were awesome 'cause all the rubber in them would go everywhere. The Whitecoats back at the Lab used to call us the MC's: Mind Controllers. Good name huh?

"Anyone see anything that looks uninhabited? A cave, a park, anything?" Vis called out.

"I see a dark patch at 2 o'clock. Or there's a mountain at 8 o'clock. There might be some hidden out of the way point there." D-man pointed.

"The mountain's probably infested with mice and snakes and who knows what else. Can we not go there?" Bear pleaded. I looked over at her and smiled.

"It might be our only option, if the dark patch proves not to be a park or something." That particular patch did prove to be a park, with no one on guard, no lights, nothing. To us, nothing meant good news, and a good nights sleep. Well, as good as we could get. We found some wood and started a fire, pulling out some of the food we had stolen from the lab.

"You two should get some sleep." I said to the twins. They were already fading, so I knew they were going to fall asleep sooner or later. I wanted to make it sooner. I watched both lay down by the fire back to back, and were instantly asleep.

"I'll take first watch." Vis said as he started to stand to walk the perimeter of the firelight. "You sleep, I watch."

"Okay." I said. He turned around and sat down again.

"What's wrong? Normally you would have argued." He asked.

"Nothing."

"That's not true."

"No, I guess it's not. I haven't slept in about 3 days, I'm scared, hungry, cold, and mostly I want a nice warm place to sleep and to not be scared anymore by lab technicians or Erasers. I want a real home, with parents that take care of me, and don't mind the wings, and to go to school like normal kids. I want to be able to be normal, and fit in with the rest of the world." That was the most I had ever said at one time. I'm normally pretty quiet.

"But you fit in with us. And we take care of each other, and always will. You know that." He looked at me with such care and heart that I felt tears forming. I'm normally the one in our little family to cry, and the others don't shed a tear, but it's times like these that I'm at my weakest, like when I've had no sleep for a couple days and running on adrenaline and emotions can take over easily. I felt a tear drip down my chin. Then I felt Vis' arms around me and I started crying really hard. I guess all that lack of sleep caught up with me 'cause I don't remember if and or when I stopped crying, or falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

* * *

**Review please and thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skye**


	5. My

**A/N: Read and review please and thank you!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Read chappie 1.**

**Claimer: Read chappie 2.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ocean. Ocean. Wake up Ocean." I felt hands shaking my shoulder. I didn't want to wake up, but I knew I had to.

"What?" I said somewhat groggily. "Where are we?" For those who don't know, I'm not a very happy morning person, but that would have to change until we found a home, with real walls and windows, a T.V., a computer, and a fridge…

"We are in some random park just on the borders of some random state. It was too dark to tell where we were last night, so-" I cut Bear off.

"So we keep heading north."

"After breakfast." D-man pointed out. He looked around our little camp. "What is breakfast?"

That, dear readers, was the first question of the day. Soon that would turn into "Are we there yet? I'm hungry. Where are we going, Ocean? Can we go to California? Pretty please? What about Florida? Can we go there instead? What about Disney World? Can we go shopping? Can I blow this up? Can we go on a plane?" You get the point.

"Ocean!" My head whipped around to see Vis flying through the trees.

"Get out of here now! Didn't you hear me yelling? Park rangers saw our smoke! They're headed this way!" Vis sounded slightly panicked. It seemed like something else was bothering him. I grabbed the food from last night and took to the skies as fast as I could, just in time to see C. and D. zooming away above the clouds where a chopper, if there was one, hopefully couldn't follow. I followed suit fast. I heard D-man yelling my name and looked down just in time. There was a chopper, but it soon blew up with a satisfying bang. "Was" being the key word there. I saw a glimpse of the logo on the side. It was a news chopper, for Colorado.

"That was close." Said Vis as he came up beside me.

"A little more warning D. before you blow something up. And try not to do it too often? Okay? That was a news chopper, and there were probably reporters in there." He just looked at me, the picture of an innocent 10 year-old who had just done something bad but didn't want to admit it.

"Where are we Ocean? Can we get breakfast soon? I'm hungry." Carebear looked at me so wistfully I was inclined to give in.

"We're still in Colorado. We'll find someplace to eat soon. I promise. Head north, and look for places to eat. We may end up dumpster diving."

The four of us set off and were soon flying into a forest by a small town. It had a couple convenience stores and a McDonalds. Not the best options here, but enough for four, starving, mutants who eat more than the average adult. What can we say? Between the four of us I think we ordered enough to feed an entire family of 15, and grabbed some stuff from the dumpster. Not the healthiest choice we could have made, but it was food, and we had no problem shoving it in our faces, back under the trees of the forest.

"Okay guys, time to hit the skies flyin'. Instead of the classic, hit the road runnin'." After a lot of strange and confused looks from them I said, "Let's go!" and soared through the trees. A glorious feeling, to be up so high that the air is thin and the clouds are below you. I felt like I had been free all my life, and not just under 24 hours. I liked it, and so did everyone else. The twins were gliding and soaring and arching over one another for hours. Vis and I were silent, but that was normal. But I was happy in the silence; because I was so talkative yesterday I was beginning to scare myself. I guess it was just nerves.

* * *

* * *

**Read and Review!!!! The button does not bite!!**

**Skye**


	6. Story

**Disclaimer: Read chapter before this and folloe the instructions!**

**Claimer: Read Disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Can we go through the clouds to see what we're flying over?" Bear looked at me, waiting for an answer while flying backwards. I looked at Vis, and he shrugged as if to say hey, you're in charge now, not me. I nodded at Bear. "Yeah, just stay close by."

I watched as the two of them streaked off into the clouds and heard them taunting and teasing one another from here.

"Why so quiet?" Vis asked.

I looked at him, but part of him was cut off because my hair was in my face again. "Am I not allowed to be?"

"You're allowed, but it's boring when no one talks." He sounded sad. I looked at him again, after I flicked my hair back. I hated it this long. I would have to get it cut soon, or find a pair of scissors.

"What's on your mind? Something's bothering you, I know it." He was silent. He turned his head away. "If you're not going to talk then," I paused, getting his attention, "I guess I'm going to have to read your mind. 'Cause I know how much you love it when I do that." I grinned at him, and he smiled back. I loved his smile. It always made him seem so happy and normal, unlike the moody teenager that he was starting to become. I don't think he quite heard me though, 'cause he wouldn't have smiled. "So, I guess since you're not saying anything, I can read your-"

His smile vanished. "No! No invasion of privacy! My thoughts, my brain, no room for you to move in and read them."

"I thought I was already in there when you weren't thinking about where we were going or what was going to happen to us." I played the sweet, innocent girl quite well, if I'm allowed to say so.

His face fell. "You didn't."

"You never said anything." Total lie. He always told me.

"My thoughts, my brain. No room for you! How many times do we have to go over this?"

I sighed. "You, you, you. It's always about you." I said with mock sincerity. I was teasing him, 'cause he always put himself last, even putting me first. And that goes for all of us. We, my flock and I, helped each other, no matter who, when, where, how, or why. It went without saying.

"You know that's not true. It never was, never will be. Promise." He held out his right fist, and I hit it with mine. We had started doing this when we were seven, as a rule to anyone who makes promises. It meant that, this is the worse possible situation: if you have to die to keep it, you died. We smiled.

"Ocean!" I heard D-man call from below.

"What?" I yelled back, still hovering with my hand and Vis' together.

"You gotta see this! Come quick!" I flew down through the clouds. But you should know, clouds are wet. And you can't see in them, it's just one big white mass. That's why I wasn't surprised when I dropped down right onto Bear.

"Watch where you're flyin' man. I almost tripped." Bear looked at me, half laughing, half serious.

"Uh, Sis?"

"What?" She spun around to glare at her brother.

"How can we trip when we're flying?"

"That's the point D. We can't."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"'Cause it was funny."

"That wasn't funny! That made no sense!"

"Yeah it did, but not to you stupid."

"I'm not stupid! Don't call me that!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

At this point I had to interrupt. My patience was wearing thin. These two were already on thin ice themselves; being siblings and all, so one word or look could set them off. "Guys. Wasn't there something you wanted to show us?" I said, getting their attention, and pointing at Vis and myself. "Something, urgent?"

Carebear rolled her eyes, but D-man's face brightened. "Oh yeah. There's this huge lake down below, to the west, and it looks pretty deep. Can we go there? Please?" He was begging me, taunting me, teasing me. He knew I hated water. I avoided it when at all costs, except showers, then suffered the fear when it was absolutely necessary. Which was very rare. I didn't want to go down there, but the rest of my flock did. Even Vis seemed eager, though his face showed nothing.

"Fine, but not for too long." The twins cheered as they raced down to the earth. "You owe me large! And looks can be deceiving!" I yelled after them. Vis just looked at me. "What?"

"You'll have to face that fear sooner or later. You know that." He was speaking quietly, aware that sound traveled, and he knew I didn't want the others to hear this.

"I know," my voice equally as quiet. "But I'm hoping to make it later rather than sooner." I flew down to where the twins were waiting. It turned out that D was right. The lake was deep. And really big. There were mountains all around, and it looked like this had been here forever, completely untouched by modern civilization. I stayed as far away from the waters edge as I could, without seeming too childish. "You guys go on in. I might join you. Probably not, but I might." They took off running, straight at the water, and plunged in. It looked like they were having a great time, until D splashed Bear. Bear didn't react, oddly enough, just yelled at her brother not to do it again. End of discussion. I relaxed and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. With these two, you had to be on your toes. Something had snapped a while ago at the lab, and they haven't been right since. None of us have. I'm more prone to emotional breakdowns, normally hysterics with crying and occasional screams. Vis is way quieter than he used to be. He speaks when needed, and that's it. Or, when he's talking to me. Before you just couldn't shut him up. The twins, well, I just told you. It all happened about 4 years ago. Something really ticked off the Whitecoats, but they never told us what. So of course they took their anger out on us, putting us through test after test, examinations, which involved a lot of bright lights and sharp implements to say the least.

Vis stayed with me on shore. I was far enough away from the water that it wouldn't seem as if I was scared out of my mind, but just not interested in swimming. We watched as they dove under, and then popped up behind one another, trying to scare them. It looked like a game of some kind. I shuddered. An evil water oriented splashing game. That's just my opinion though.

I looked over at Vis. I couldn't tell whether he wanted to join them or go to sleep. He looked about as exhausted as I felt. He had that look in his eyes, though. The one that says "I have to tell her something important but I have a feeling she'll kill me for saying it". I've seen it often.

* * *

* * *

**Read and review!!!! That's all I have to say 'cause not enough people are!!!!!! It makes me sad!!**

**Skye**


	7. It

**A/N: Sorry for the late updating my few loyal readers!! I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. hehe. I've got more chapters to put up now. There's 29. I'm still only giving you them a few at a time though. Don't wanna spoil ya!! lol**

**Disclaimer: Need I repeat sad and pitiful statement from the chapter before??**

**Claimer: I don't feel like yelling at people today. So read the chap before this.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What?" I had to know. I had seen the face, so now to know the thoughts behind it, so to speak.

He just looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"You had your thinking face on. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He looked back out over the water. "It wasn't important anyway."

It was my turn to look at him with raised eyebrows. "How many times have you said that and it turned out to be important? I don't believe you."

"You don't want to hear it anyway." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Try me." I turned in the dirt to look at him square in the face and to turn my back on the water, if he ever turned to look. He did.

"You have to face your fear sooner or later you know."

I sighed. We had had this conversation moments before. And many times before then. "I know, but I'd rather it be later than sooner. Much later. Emphasis on much."

"I faced mine. You had no problem with going into people's minds. I did. And," he looked down briefly, "I still do."

"I don't go directly into people's minds right away! I don't want to know all their personal thoughts. That can be disturbing, and you know that. I just, send a general overriding thought, and search or control them from there." I had grown really quiet towards the end of that sentence, realizing that's what he meant. "Ex-nay the search part of that sentence."

Vis was quiet. I looked down and started tracing my name in the dirt. Then I wrote down the names of the other three one after another in a line so it made a sandwich, kinda, and underlined Vis', 'cause it was on the bottom. I made a little addition sign beside it, and then wrote FAMILY underneath that. At least they taught us something useful there, like math and spelling.

"If you're not going to face it, at least pretend not to look so scared." He said. I looked back up at him. "For the twins. You don't want them to think our fearless leader is a wimp do you?" I reached over and punched his arm. But, unlike any normal person, he punched me back. I wasn't prepared for it, so I went sprawling back. Close to the water. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and already felt light-headed. It was too soon, to free to face it. Next thing I knew I was inches away from the edge, and full out freaking. I curled up into the fetal position, and cowered before my little family. Vaguely I felt three pairs of hands under my back and someone's shoulder under my head. I hadn't started crying yet, so I knew I was in some control. I slowly calmed down as someone rubbed my back, something guarantied to calm anyone of us. My rapid breathing slowed, and I felt somewhat human again. I looked up from Vis' shoulder to see three worried faces peering into mine.

"I'm fine," I managed to say.

"Ok. You're sure?" Carebear asked me slowly.

"Yeah." I said. D-man looked at me, a question in his face. "I promise. Go swim. But stay where we can see you." I saw Bear roll her eyes then drag her brother back to the water. I looked up at the remaining member of my family. His face had a look on it I hadn't seen for a while. He was scared. Vis never gets scared.

"You're not okay are you?" He asked quietly, voice full of concern.

"I am too. I was more in control this time, and it took longer to freeze up. I think that's an improvement." I was still looking at him. He still looked scared, but as bad as before. "You were really scared weren't you?"

"Remember the last test you had to do, the one with water?"

I shuddered. "How can I forget?"

"You came out almost completely paralyzed. It took us hours to get you to loosen up, to return to normal. What if that happens again while we're out here? We don't have that kind of time anymore Ocean." His arms tightened around me.

I put my head back on his shoulder. "I know we don't. We're also not safe anywhere anymore. At least back there we had food, and shelter, and someone making sure we were alive every morning. Out here, we don't have that." I looked up at him again. "Whatever we do, we can't tell the twins about it."

"No, you're right, we can't. They'll just flip out. They're too unstable right now. What were we thinking?"

"Well we weren't going to leave them behind! Speaking of the twins…" My voice trailed off as I turned to look out to the water, wriggling out of Vis' arms in the process. One of my worst fears had come to life. The twins weren't in the water.

* * *

* * *

**Please review!!! You have no idea how much it means to me!! (Okay those of you with FF do know, but other random people don't!!!)**

**Skye**


	8. Means

**Disclaimer: Read S.A.P.S. before this chap.**

**Claimer: Read I.W.K.Y.I.Y.T.T. message in first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

They were being held over the water by flying Erasers. Edge had a hand over Bear's mouth, keeping her quiet, and another Eraser had his hairy deformed claw over D-man's, which explains why I hadn't heard them screaming or talking for a while. I nudged Vis with my elbow, and he nodded. So I wasn't going insane and seeing things.

"So nice to find you again Ocean. Do you want to talk over coffee or something, or just sit and talk right here?" Edge glared at me. "We need to talk about how we're getting you back into your dog crates without a lot of pain. There will be some of course, if you don't cooperate, but none that won't be necessary."

"Put. Them. Down. Now." I said through clenched teeth. I started to stand slowly, still a little shaky after my panic attack. I saw Vis stand up beside me.

"Right now? Right over the freezing water. Okay. Done." I watched as he dropped Bear, then signaled to the Eraser holding D-man to do the same. I saw as two little blond heads pop back out of the water within seconds of each other. I motioned them over to me and they obeyed without a sound. Only when the twins were shaking behind Vis and I that I dared to take my eyes off them, and glare at Edge, with all the hatred that I could muster.

"What are you doing here?" I had to know.

"Coming for you. The directors are going crazy knowing that their favourite lab rats have escaped. And quite frankly I missed you too, chasing you that is." He lunged at me from the air, arms and claws outstretched. I stepped to the side, out of the way, bringing Bear with me. Edge crashed straight into the huge boulder that was behind us. I heard something crack, but I couldn't be sure if it was the rock or his skull. I hoped it was his skull. I looked back at the remaining Erasers, who didn't know what to do with their leader unconscious on the ground. I unfurled my wings and took to the air, hoping the rest of my little family did the same. I soared above the earth as fast as I could, with the twins right behind me, and Vis shooting past me, up to the clouds, then left. We followed suit quickly, and met up with him about 10 miles north of the lake.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't call them on my cell phone saying here we are, and we're lookin' for a fight!" I yelled back.

"That's not what I meant! I meant how did they find us?"

"I don't know! For all we know we could be bugged, or, have a chip implanted in us or something!" This had turn into an all out shouting match.

"Would you guys shut up? We have bigger problems to deal with!" Carebear interrupted.

I spun to face her, still raging. "Like what?" I snapped.

She just looked at me like I was an idiot. She slowly raised her arm to point behind me. I turned slowly, and felt the colour drain from my face. Edge and his mini army were back.

* * *

* * *

**Surprise to those who figure out what those accronyms(?)(S.A.P.S)(I.W.K.Y.I.Y.T.T.) really mean!!! Have fun guessing!**

**Skye**


	9. A

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Isn't that enough??**

**Claimer: I do own it. So ha.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Well this is an improvement. You bounce back quicker," I quipped. I was still spittin' fire. "If I have to look at you one more time today I swear I'm gonna have to actually really and truly hurt you." I felt myself tense, and sent a thought to the others. _This could get ugly. Well, uglier. _I heard Carebear stifle a giggle, and D-man make a strangled sound, somewhat like a choking laugh. I heard Vis' voice in my head. _What are you thinking? Don't do anything stupid. Or more stupid if you're doing what I think you're going to do. _I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Edge, why'd they send you to catch us? Run out of all the good hunters or just wanted to see if you still had it in you?" I asked. I could see the fury roiling inside him.

"No. They figured that I'm the only one who knows how to beat you from fighting you all the time back home." He seemed calm enough. But he was classified as a loose cannon, as I had "overheard" at the Lab. Okay, so I read some technicians thoughts. No biggie.

"Really? You're sure it's not cause they wanted you out of there? You don't think they care about you enough anymore? That you're just another experiment? Just another little pity project?" I was watching his face go from calm, to rage, to confused. I was working on his mind, trying to turn him against Them. It was working.

"That's not true, they think I'm the best! But, now, I'm not so sure. That's what I thought at least."

"You are the best Edge! The very best! That's how they designed you!" One his little followers said.

He looked even more confused now. I pushed a thought at him. "I have to go see for myself. I don't care about anything else." He said and turned around. As he flew off, I had an afterthought. I pushed that at him too. "And don't touch them! Follow me! That's an order!" We watched with smug looks on our faces as the mini army flew off like obedient little well-trained puppies.

"That was fun," Carebear piped up. "You sure told them!"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I haven't done that in a while. Good exercise though. We might need to use it occasionally." I turned my back on the retreating Erasers and started going north again.

"Ocean?" D-man called sometime later.

"Yeah sweetie?" I flew over until I was beside him. "What is it?"

"Why are we going north? What's north? Isn't that like, where people live in igloo's and have to eat weird food and junk?"

I laughed. "We're not going that far north. Just, maybe, to Canada." Well I can tell you that was met with a lot of enthusiasm. Seriously though. The twins were excited to be going to a different country. Which started a whole lot more questions.

"Can you guys wait to ask me all this stuff? I'm not feeling so well right now," I said. They looked at me a little funny. I seriously was feeling kind of green though. Vis flew over until he was on my right and below me. Just in case I fell I guess. Which was a good move on his part, 'cause that's exactly what happened.

* * *

* * *

**Read and review!!! soccerchick9417, you rock for reading this!!!!**

**Skye**


	10. Lot

**A/N: MUST READ!!!! This is in Vis' POV, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

**Claimer: Still own it...**

* * *

Chapter 10

She was unconscious before she even started falling. So I guess she didn't notice when the twins and I just hovered like statues.

I snapped out of it first. I started dropping, folding in my wings, and angling downwards. But that wasn't fast enough. I started using my skill, which was super-speed, and was soon just above her. I reached down and plucked her out of the air, slowing down enough to pull out my wings. She was seriously out of it. Her head lolled against my chest, and she was completely limp. I don't know what happened to her, but as soon as she woke up she'd tell us.

If she ever woke up.

"Ocean. Ocean. Come back to reality Ocean. We need you here. Ocean. Please wake up." Nothing. I sighed. Now I'd have to:

Get the twins then land, risking another run in with Edge,

Or have someone see us, or,

All of the above.

I flew back to where the twins were waiting. "We have to land. I can't carry her for very long and you two can't either so we have to land. Besides. It's the only way we can find out what's wrong with her." I flew as carefully as I could with Bear and D-man behind me. There was nothing but mountains below us for miles. Good for not being spotted, but a bad idea if Ocean needed any outside help. Which was highly unlikely, but you never know.

I angled over to the right, away from some of the mountains, to try and land in a cave, or something. No such luck. Nothing suitable for humans anywhere. Perfect. So, off to the foothills we went, dropping lower and lower until we were only about 500 ft from the ground. No one said anything. Even Carebear was silent, and that clearly said something was wrong. I found a high summit that we could easily get to, but regular people would have to use a chopper. I could see the fuzzy outline of what looked like to be a city. A really, really big city.

I set Ocean down on the ground as carefully as I could. She was still breathing, so that was a good thing. Nothing seemed broken, nothing looked really weird. But we had no idea what we were looking for.

"Maybe she's just really tired, like the rest of us," D-man offered. I looked at him.

"Maybe. See anything that could lead to this? Bear? You got anything?" I watched as Bear closed her eyes, and put her hand on Ocean's forehead. She didn't move for about 10 minutes.

"I, I, saw stuff." Bear finally said. "Weird stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Her brother asked. She looked at me, and I nodded, as if to say it's okay.

"Pictures…of people."

"Can you be more specific Bear?" I asked.

"Like, they look like they're good people. And, they're trying to help us somehow. I don't know. There was a building behind them. A really big building."

"How many people were there? Can you describe the building a little more?"

"There was, three people. A man, and a woman, and, a little kid. As for the building, it looks like," she paused, looking thoughtful. "It had a big neon sign in front of it, but I couldn't read what it said."

"Um, Bear? How did you know all that? How did you read Ocean's mind?"

"I don't know. I just put my hand on her forehead, and then I could see what she was seeing. I think it's cool." She smiled at me. Then frowned. "Did I just develop a new skill, Vis?"

I smiled at her. "I think you did Bear, I think you did."

* * *

* * *

**Read plus Review equals Me happy and updating!!!!**

**Skye**


	11. To

**Disclaimer: Don't need to repeat sad and pitiful statement. You can in your own FF's!!**

**Claimer: I do own it, so no stealing!!! **

* * *

Chapter 11

I was finally coming to, and I had no idea where we were. All I knew was someone had lit a fire, and something was cooking on it, and it smelled so good.

"What's happening'? Where are we? How did we get here? When can I eat? What is that you're roasting or do I want to know?" I asked as I sat up slowly. My head was spinning, and I felt somewhat nauseas. Not like ever felt like that before. Nope. Not me. Never grew up in a lab with evil scientists. Nope. Not at all.

"Ocean!" Soon I was smothered in ten-year-old giant bear hugs and happy squeals. After the hugs were over I looked at Vis and smiled. He smiled back, and only then did I notice how relieved he looked.

"What some desert rat? We saved some for you." He held out a piece of meat on a stick that looked really good. I took it, and smiled. I looked exactly like a piece of shish kabob. It was gone in like, seconds.

"Did you even taste that?" Vis asked.

"Yeah actually I did. Got any more?" I was starving. Happens every time I pass out. He wordlessly passed over another couple pieces.

"We figured you'd be hungry when you woke up. Seems we guessed right." I noticed the twins weren't here any more. Total déjà vu moment to back about 5 hours.

"Where are the little trouble makers off to now?"

"I, sent them with some money to a town nearby when you were stuffing your face." I just looked at him. "It's small, so no need to worry. We needed more food anyway, and we had some money left over. I told them to act, inconspicuous."

"Whoa, big word." He smiled. "So, what happened while I was, out of it?"

His smile turned upside down. "Well, you started plummeting towards the earth like someone added a one tonne safe to your feet. Then I flew down to sa-, I mean get you, then carried you for a while, found these foothills somewhere unknown, and, tried to find out what happened to you, and if you were going to wake up. That's when Bear discovered a new skill 'cause she saw what was going on in your head, and, then we got a fire going, started cooking some food, and, you woke up. How's that?" He looked at me strangely. I guess it had something to do with my mouth hanging open and my eyes as wide as they could go, with my food going cold in my hands.

"What?" I shocked. And when you grow up in an evil lab, nothing is very surprising anymore. Except for something like this. "What do you mean Bear developed a new skill, and that she could see what was going on in my head?"

"Exactly that. She put her hand on your forehead and told us what she saw."

"What did she see?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure. You should ask her. When she comes back."

"I'm back! What did you need me for? Oh Vis, I found out where we are. We're close to a town called Brookvale, which is close to Denver, which must have been the lights and skyline we saw earlier. Ocean! You're awake! How do you feel? Need anything? Who were those people you were seeing when you were passed out? Did Vis tell you I developed a new skill? It's really cool. I think I can read people's minds now too! Just like you!" She stopped to breathe. "What?"

My mouth was still wide open. I had heard Carebear talk this much before, but never in one breath and for so long. "What happened to you while you were down there?"

"Nothing Ocean. I was just really happy you were awake, and I had a lot to say I guess. D-man's really quiet now too. I think I've been talking enough for the both of us."

"How about you join your brother and go to sleep. We're all pretty tired, so why don't we all go to bed," Vis said calmly.

"Okay. 'Night Ocean. Glad you're feeling better. 'Night Vis. See you guys in the morning." We watched as she went over to where her brother was asleep about 10 feet away. Bear curled up beside him, and both looked more peaceful then they have ever had. It was really sweet, since normally they were trying to beat each other up.

"Something's wrong with that girl," I said flatly after they were both asleep.

Vis looked at me. "Just because she's talkative doesn't mean something's wrong with her."

I looked down at the dirt underneath my feet. He had a point. "But she hasn't been that talkative since, I don't know, five years ago?"

"Things change. People change. Maybe she feels free now that we're not experiments anymore. Maybe the thought of a new life and no scary disgusting lab technicians everywhere you turn is making her turn back into her old self."

"Do you remember what she saw? In my head?"

"A man, a women, and a little kid. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I saw. There was a sign behind them, but I couldn't make out what it said. The adults looked to be about 30-40, and the kid must have been theirs, but there was something weird about him. Something familiar."

I stood up slowly, facing the fuzzy glow of lights that had turned out to be Denver, feeling the wind in my hair and on my face. I straightened my sweater, feeling my wings start to unfurl. Vis came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going? Do you need me to take first watch?"

I turned to face him. He had gotten taller in the last few months, so I had to look up a few inches. "There's nothing out here that we need to guard them from. Wanna go for a little night flight? Wheel around in the stars?" I watched him fully smile, which was rare. He unfurled his own wings and walked to the edge of the little cliff we were on to stand beside me. He looked over.

"Coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Then we jumped.

* * *

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skye**


	12. Me

**A/N: Okay this is my second fave chapter(my first fave is chapter 28, with is done, just not posted as you can tell). Read and you'll see why!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

**Claimer: See last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Soaring once again in the sky, with my best friend just above me, flying in tandem, seeing the stars shine and sparkle above us, was definetly one of the best experiences of my life. I mean, on a scale of one to ten, this was so totally a 27.

Vis startled me out of my daydreaming. Even though it was night. "Now, normally, when you ask someone, mainly me, to go flying with you, at night, you usually need to talk to that person, again, usually me, about something. So spill."

I rolled over in the air, so I was facing up at him. No one else in my little flock could do that. It was so fun. Difficult, but still really fun. You have to alternate beating your wings up, then angle them towards the ground, then back to the sky, and so on. Took me a couple weeks to master, but it was well worth it. "And what if I don't want to talk at all?" I teased. "What if I just want to fly around with my best friend and just, chill? What if I just-"

"Okay, okay I get your point!" He threw up his hands in defeat, laughing. "Is that why we're really out here then? To just, chill?"

I laughed. "Not a chance. Don't you know me by now?" I smirked.

"You never will cease to amaze me will you?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Of course not. It's how I fall asleep at night, thinking of ways to amaze you." I flipped back over, and angled downwards, toward a small river. I started going as fast as I could, with Vis right behind me. I pulled up a few feet away from the icy looking water, almost crashing into Vis in the process.

"Whoa! Watch where you're flyin'! That could've had a disastrous effect!" He yelled at me from below, where he had stopped. I looked down at him, seeing him clearly outlined in the moonlight. I stopped as well. I watched him slowly fly back up to meet me, a strange look on his face.

"What are we going to do about the younger kids? Where are we going after this? What's the rest of your plan Ocean?" His voice was quiet, and not accusing me like before of not having a better plan. I wordlessly shook my head and flew off back to where we left the twins sleeping. They were both still there.

I landed quietly on the ridge just above the one where the twins were and let my wings cool off. Vis braked next to me, and did the same. I turned towards the general area of Denver, seeing the lights brighten the sky far away.

Vis came up behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "So, what's really on your mind?"

"I don't have a plan after this. I'm just going with the wind so to speak right now. There is nothing in the plan after 'escape and fly away'. But what if something happens Vis? Something terrible? What if I pass out again but don't wake up? What if someone gets seriously hurt? What if someone…" I trailed off. There were to many possibilities to say. All of them extremely horrible.

"Enough 'what ifs'. You do enough worrying for all of us times forty-three. And probably all the people over there in little ol' Denver. Completely unaware of the local mutants hiding out in their mountains. We'll all be fine, so no need to worry. We all look out for each other. We'll stick together, no matter what." He squeezed my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder at him, but not really seeing anything. He bent lower and whispered in my ear. "Stop. Worrying. I mean it."

"I know, but why am I the leader anyways?" I wasn't complaining all that much, I just, wanted to know.

"You're the one who thought of the plan to escape. You're the one who's been keeping us alive and on the road to possible freedom. You're in charge now."

I turned around, folding my wings in at the same time and leaned my head on his shoulder, and I felt his arms tightened around my waist. "But I'm not ready to be a leader. I didn't even want to be the leader."

"I know. But most times, people aren't ready for change. They fight it. They do anything they can to get away from it. But in reality, they just have to face it and do the best they can. And you're doing the best you can."

I nodded into his shoulder, feeling tears form in my eyes, not trusting myself to speak. _Where'd you get that? _I asked.

_I was reading hallmark cards in my spare time again. You know those things are just so addicting._ I grinned. _I don' t know exactly where I got that from, I just felt like it needed saying. _

_It was true though._ I replied._ Now, to just figure out how to embrace this role of leadership. Joy._ He laughed.

* * *

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!**

**Skye**


	13. So

**A/N: I just thought I should mention everything is in Ocean's POV, unless I say so. I should've mentioned that earlier. Oops!**

**Disclaimer: Read previous Sad And Pitiful Statement.**

**Claimer: I do own this story so I Will Kill You If You Take This.**

**(hint hint)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Carebear couldn't stop talking the next morning, and it was driving me up the cliff.

We hadn't left to start flying yet, 'cause our fire had gone out during the night, and we wanted something hot for breakfast, so we'd have some energy to fly for the rest of the day. Nothing was happening.

"How's about we go into that little town that you two discovered last night. It just might be easier," I suggested. Vis shrugged, D-man nodded, and Bear unfurled her wings a bit. "Town it is. Anyone know how much cash we have left?"

"Um, about $50. It was a smart idea to take Jacob's wallet. And being an evil scientist diffidently has its perks. Cash wise I mean." Vis said, pulling out a battered wallet and a couple twenties and a ten.

"Too bad he doesn't keep his whole pay in there," D-man said, peering over Vis' shoulder. "We could've lived quite happily for quite a long time. Oh well."

"Not bad, but we're going to have to find cash sometime soon, otherwise we just might be eating trash for the rest of our lives." My flock made disgusted faces at this idea. I grinned. "So, anyone got any idea's?"

We took to the skies but kept low, because we knew people might be out and about even though it was only a couple hours after dawn. I spotted a convenience store and nodded with my head towards it. We veered off towards it, hitting the ground about 50 feet from the store. It looked pretty run down, but people were going in and out of it, so it must have been open.

"Where's the money?" Vis whispered.

I patted my jeans pocket, and looked at him. "Why?"

"Give it to me, and let me hold on to it."

"Why?"

"At least give me a twenty. Keep one for yourself, and give the twins the ten."

"Why?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"About the money."

"No, about why you're saying why all the time."

"No, I'm asking about the money, and why do you want to split it up?"

"Oh. It might be a little suspicious if four kids come in looking, less than normally clean and slightly strange with a big wad of cash in a convenience store."

"Oh. Smart idea." I pulled out the wad of cash and gave twenty to Vis, twenty to the twins, and kept the ten. I felt Vis looking at me. _Just in case. _I thought to him. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay guys. Time to go have fun."

* * *

* * *

**Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review!**

**Skye**


	14. Pretty

**A/N: Okay, think back to chappie 2 (or go there by the little click of a button). Remember how I said I wasn't posting unil I got 12 reviews? Well, I've posted, and I still haven't gotten 12 reviews. I also said a few chapters back, that whoever could guess the acronyms(?) at the top and bottom of the page, would get a surprise. No one has guessed it yet! And I just gave you a big hint in the last chapter! Come one people! And by people I mean the 5 people that have read this story this far, but it was mainly soccerchick9417. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

**Claimer: Do own it...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Well, let me tell you, Brookvale is a very nice town. The people are very friendly, so friendly that to Vis and me it was torture. I kept expecting one of them to morph into an Eraser at any time. It was nerve racking.

We went into a Seven-Eleven. Cheap food and pop, what more could we ask for? Well, I'm not going into that topic much. I told Bear and D-man not to buy too much, reminding them how much money "mom" gave them to spend, trying to make myself sound like to big older sister who hated having to do this. I looked at Vis, and went off in search of a giant Aero bar and some Sweet Tarts. Always good to have some sugar when you need 3000 or more calories a day. And on the run, that's hard to get.

Vis followed me, looking for who knows what. I glanced at the guy at the counter, who couldn't be more than 16. He was sending hostile glances Vis' way, so I sent him and ice cold stare right back. He quickly looked away, back to the computer or whatever was behind the counter. I caught sight of the twins trying to buy everything in sight.

"Watch the guy at the counter," I said to Vis under my breath, pretending to show him some kind of gum.

He nodded, not looking surprised. I guess he had seen him too. "He keeps staring at you, like he's never seen a girl before."

I took a quick glance at the guy, and quickly read his mind. I almost laughed out loud. Vis shot a warning glance at me, and the twins looked up from the chip section. I sent a thought to the twins saying enough with the junk food. I saw them nod. I sent one to Vis too.

_What?_ Vis asked.

_Read his mind. _I saw him look towards the guy, then back at me, trying very hard not to laugh.

_Oh. Wow. He's delusional. If he thinks your pretty, then jeez! _I elbowed him hard, then walked over to the twins, feeling Vis fall in step beside me.

"Ready to pay and go home guys?" I asked. Towing them towards the counter. I let them pay for themselves, then stepped up with Vis and set our stuff down.

"Having a party?" He asked, looking right at me.

"No, just some friends," answered Vis.

"Oh. You're total is $19.28. A twenty? Okay, here's your change. Where do you guys live?" Once again, looking at me.

"Out of town," I answered, taking the change from him. "Have a nice day." We were almost out the door, when I turned around to ask, "How far is the border from here?"

He looked confused. "Which border? Colorado or Canada?"

"Canada."

"Um, at least a couple days in a car. You have to go through Wyoming and Montana first, then you cross the border, and then you're in Canada. If you stop for the night and your car's a piece of rap like mine." He looked pleased with himself, as if I couldn't figure that out by either a) Looking at a map, or b) By going on the Internet and trying to Google it. Either way would work.

"Okay, thanks." As we left the convenience store and walked back towards the mountains, I thought about what the guy had said. A couple days by car, stopping for the night, meant one solid day flying. Not bad. We'd be in Canada sooner than I thought. But where exactly in Canada would we be?

"We need to find a library," I said, being my usual blunt self.

"Why?" Bear asked, already into her salt and vinegar chips. I saw that D-man had already eaten one bag, and was starting on the next. I shook my head and took them out of his hands, and took away the rest of his food, storing it in my bag.

"Because she wants to find out how to go to Canada, and where we'll end up," Vis said, looking at me.

"Yeah, and to see what we can do there once we actually do get there. I need some landmarks or something."

"What is in Canada anyway? Are there amusement parks? Malls? Anything? Is it true it's completely covered in snow?" Bear asked.

"That's what we need a computer with an Internet connection."

* * *

* * *

**Review!!!! And guess the acronyms(?)!!!!!(in last chapter)**

**Skye**


	15. Please x2

**Disclaimer: I think that those people reading this far have already noted THAT I DON'T OWN IT!!!**

**Claimer: Basically the same thing. Except that I do own it.**

* * *

Chapter 15

We were about 6 hours from the border. We had only been flying for a couple hours. According to the Internet, Canada is the second largest country in the world, has 10 provinces and 3 of these things called territories, which was weird. We had learned some stuff about the world at the lab, but mainly about the states and stuff like imports and exports. Boring stuff basically. Nothing we could ever use, to, you know, escape and live somewhere else. The Whitecoats probably thought about that when they decided to teach us something, to, (once again with the list) a) Make us learn something so we're not completely stupid, b) Give them something to do, and c) Give us something to do so we don't try and escape because we have free time. Mind control is a good thing at times.

"I'm hungry Ocean. When can we stop?" D-man asked me. I looked at him with my mouth open. "You can't be hungry. You ate everything you two bought!"

"I split it with Bear!"

"But you still ate most of it, and we'll stop in another hour or so. We'll see what happens." Famous last words.

PART TWO: FREE AT LAST, WE HOPE

* * *

* * *

**Review!**

**Skye**


	16. With

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but some need to be short, and I am posting a bunch today, just for you!**

**Disclaimer: Read earlier S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: Read earlier not so S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Nothing happened. At all. We flew for another hour, then stopped for a quick break. I had to figure out how to get more money, and soon. All we had was the ten I had saved and that wasn't going to buy much. Not in this world anyway. Maybe in the imaginary one I had created in my head where everything as based on the value of a pencil. A person can dream can't they? So we had to use the food that Vis and I had bought and ate sparingly. But even then there wasn't much to go around. Where's the local smart freak with a super fast and super easy "get rich quick scheme"?

"Hey folks! Need some quick cash? Step right up and try your luck! Swing the hammer and test your strength! The higher the meter goes the higher your cash prize!" cried a scrawny white guy with big glasses and socks and sandals. We had touched down for a bathroom break and to rest our wings, enjoying the local scenery at the same time. He was standing next to one of the big meter things you see at an amusement park where you swing the little hammer thing and the little flashing lights go everywhere…basically a contest for strength.

Well what'da ya know.

* * *

* * *

**Review!! Thant's really all I gotta say.**

**Skye**


	17. A Big

**A/N: This one's also kinda short. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: I.W.K.Y.I.Y.T.T.**

* * *

Chapter 17

I looked at Vis. He looked at me.

"I am not doing that."

"Why not? If it's a contest of strength, that should be easy. If it's a contest for smarts, well, I just might have to take your place," I said. We were all stronger and smarter than a normal human being, so this should be fun.

"Can I do it Ocean?" Bear asked with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"And when people see a ten year old win the biggest prize amount? That might just tip them off that we're not your normal everyday kids," I paused, and looked around to make sure no one heard us. "Everyday kids in need of a bath anyways. You can do something else Bear, but not this time. Same goes for D-man." I saw her nod briefly, then go stand by her brother.

I shot a helpless glance at Vis, but he just shrugged. _I'll go talk to her._

_No don't. _I said. _This time I need her to know that she can't always get her way, or some form of it. Just leave it be._

_And if she comes up to me and asks why?_

_You'll come up with something. _

He grinned. _I'll tell her that since you know everything you have to be right, so she should always listen to you._ I elbowed him in the ribs, then went and signed his name up for the contest. I could hear him sigh behind me, then go stand in line.

The line moved pretty fast, considering people had to swing a hammer onto what looked like a scale, then, depending on how hard they hit it the flashing lights would go up to a certain bar, then a little girl no older than the twins would count out some cash and give it to them.

When Vis was called up, he got a lot of funny looks from the little audience that had gathered. I heard a lot of whispers about how he wasn't going to get much 'cause he was so skinny. And a lot of girls checking him out and telling their friends. I just rolled my eyes. I watched him go up to the carnival game and take the hammer. For a second I thought he would back out. Then someone shouted, "You're wasting our time kid! Just put the hammer down and go home!" Vis turned around, looking for he speaker, hammer in hand, keeping a calm face. He looked really scary and destructive. I saw the person who yelled out before he did. I flashed he image through his mind. He turned towards a middle-aged man who ate way too much to say the least. He was mostly bald, with a few gross looking hairs on the top of his head, and a full bushy beard. Vis just stared at him for a minute. Then turned back to the scale and swung the hammer as hard as he could. The meter went up as high as possible, and stayed there.

He had just hit the 500-dollar mark.

* * *

* * *

**Ya I know, 500 bucks...kinda unrealistic...but hey! It's my story.**

**Skye**

**P.S. Review!**


	18. Cherry

**A/N: Mwa ha ha! I feel evil. Another relatively short chappie!**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: N.S.S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The crowd was silent. I watched with my eyes wide as he calmly walked over to the girl and collected his money. He walked over to me slowly, herding in the twins at the same time. He leaned over my shoulder when he walked past, whispering in my ear, "Your mouth's open. I would close it if I were you." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around sliding his arm down my back to my waist, pulling me along with him. I was still in shock. I could hear the whispers behind us, growing louder and louder 'til people were cheering. I looked back quickly, seeing the bald fat guy leaving, getting mad and jealous thoughts from him. Sucker.

"Well that was fun. You should do that more often Vis," Carebear said between bites of McDonald's. "Now we have enough to buy a lot more food."

"That's probably not something we'd want to advertise Bear. Just finish your burger than we have to go." Why did I always have to sound like the big bad guy? Girl. Person.

Anyways.

Bear finished her burger in record time, and we set out. For everyone's favourite pastime. Shopping!

Our clothes were really dirty. So were we. That earned us a lot of strange looks in the store. I sent the twins with Vis to the kids department of the second hand store, and I went by myself to the ladies. I had already picked out a nice pair of jeans that looked like new, and a black shirt. It was semi-tight over my chest, then loose and baggy down past my butt. It had slightly puffy sleeves, which were too short, but I rolled them up to my elbow. I really liked the shirt. And it was black. So when we flew it would be even harder to see us.

I saw Vis come back with the twins through the men's section, and he also had a black shirt and jeans, except his looked like they had been attacked by a rabid dog. I chose to say nothing. Bear had a really cute pink t-shirt with a heart on it and dark green sweater, and D-man had a camouflage shirt, with a jean jacket. Both had newish looking jeans.

As we went to pay for our new clothes, I realized I would have to cut huge slits in the back of all our shirts and jackets. I reached over and grabbed a pair of scissors from a display and paid for those as well.

We went to another store down the street in a relatively small town in Wyoming. Vis got a new jean jacket and I got a nice grey sweater that was really fuzzy and warm.

After our little shopping spree, we hit the skies again. On our way to Canada at last. With new clothes.

* * *

* * *

**Both things I described for Ocean I actually own.**

**Skye**


	19. On

**A/N: Once again I feel evil, making you read short chapters. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: N.S.S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The sky was getting darker, and the land below us was lighting up and everyone turned their lights on.

"Who's in favour of landing for the night?" I asked, figuring everyone would want to. I was right.

"Okay, who wants to spend the night in a hotel?" Mouths dropped open, and Vis stopped flying.

"You, want us, to stay in a hotel," Bear said, looking at me.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" What was the deal? Did they really like sleeping out in the open every night?

"There's nothing wrong with that, it just feels weird. Like being put in a cage again," D-man added.

"We don't have to, I just wanted to ask." Jeez! What was with them? I looked at Vis, who normally would have voiced his opinion. Nothing. "Okay, okay, who wants to sleep out in the open?" Two hands from the twins, and none from Vis or me. Something was up.

I circled back to an unlighted area and dropped down. There was a large park we found and discovered it called Medicine Bow National Forest. There are a lot of trees that were perfect for sleeping in. We started a fire, ate some hot dogs on a stick and found 3 trees with high branches and lots of leaves. The twins settled down fast in separate trees, while Vis and I were in the same tree branches apart. I waited until the twins were asleep then confronted Vis.

"You know something I don't, and so do they. What. Is. Going. On?" I was sitting facing him on my branch, eyes blazing.

"Nothing Ocean," he said, all serious.

"Yeah right. Normally they would have been all over the idea to stay in a hotel. Sleeping in trees and on hard ground isn't all that good of an option."

"That's not why they want to stay out in the open. There's another reason." He kept looking behind me for some reason.

"What reason is that?" I asked hesitantly.

"This one." Came a gruff voice behind me, along with a sack over my head, and a sickly sweet smell.

* * *

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha!! The cliffhanger!**

**Skye**

**I'm so retarded.**


	20. Top!

**A/N: This deliciously evil chapter is in Vis' POV. Just a quick FYI.**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to keep repeating that I don't own it??**

**Claimer: I still own it, so what diff does it make?**

* * *

Chapter 20

I watched as Edge grabbed the limp Ocean and flew off, waking up the twins in the process.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us Vis?" Carebear asked as we followed Edge through the night.

"I don't think so Bear," D-man said. "Remember how mad she was at the lab workers when they separated all of us?"

I chuckled. "She still hasn't gotten over that. I can honestly say Bear that when she realizes this was for her own good, she'll come around."

"Eventually," I heard her mutter.

* * *

* * *

**Short chappie days are over!!**

**Skye**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is funny. Read on devoted fans!**

**I don't feel the need for a disclaimer or claimer anymore. I think you get the point.**

* * *

Chapter 21

My head was pounding and I could sense I wasn't in Hawaii with millions of dollars and people to do my every wish and command, which was what I had been dreaming about. Instead I was in a very familiar place, tied down to a cold metal table, alone. No twins. No Vis. I couldn't even sense any thoughts close by.

"Ocean. How are you?" I heard Vis ask behind my head. I jumped. If that was possible when you're strapped down.

"Vis!" I breathed. "Why are you not tied down? What'd you do to them?"

"Nothing. I came here of my own free will. Somewhat."

"What do you mean you came here of your own free will? Any place where they tie you down can't be one you volunteer to go to. Speaking of which. Where are we? I don't think I've ever…" Slowly the smells of a lab came to my nose, creating a deeper sense of dread. Recognition spread across my face. "I know where we are now."

"This is all for your own good Ocean. You'll see that in good time. We're supposed to stay here. We're not designed to be free." Vis sounded so sure of that. Like I would believe him. But he was my best friend. I had grown up with the guy. No one knew me better, no one knew my fears, my thoughts, no one knew me more than he did. But he was still acting like a lunatic.

"Who brought me here?" I managed to ask. The realization that one of my family had betrayed me, us, to Them, sunk in. The thought was fairly repulsive.

"Edge. J sent him. He'd been tracking us for a few days." He sounded so forlorn, so…guilty.

"Who told him where we were going?" I had lost all will to fight back. To show I was scared out of my mind. Images of needles and tanks of water passed behind my eyes. I shuddered.

He said nothing for a while. I watched him slowly move around the table to stand by my right arm. He fiddled with the cold metal piece mounted to the table. I stared at him, my face showing nothing at all. He wouldn't meet my eyes. "The, the," he paused again. I think I knew who it was.

"Was it the twins Vis? Did they do it?" My voice was gentle and quiet. He nodded slowly. "Then can you undo me? So I can walk around? I felt like I haven't moved in months."

"It's only been a couple days," he said. No emotion whatsoever. He unscrewed the little screw things that held the metal down. The bar sprang open. "Don't move. I'm not supposed to do this."

I held still as he undid my ankles, waist, and other arm. I slowly got off the table, fighting off waves of nausea. Vis came to my side and held me up. I looked up at him, trying to find some sigh of he Vis I knew and cared about. I couldn't find any. I stepped away from him. "What have they done to you?"

"Nothing. I feel fine. They're waiting to test us all together."

I sighed. He was beyond my ability to help, as I realized when I tried to take over his mind, knowing when he was his usual self he would kill me for it probably. Too bad for him. I felt like saying, kill me later, just let me save your life now.

"When will they start testing?" I asked wearily. I just couldn't wait for the agonizing pain and fear it would cause. Being tossed, literally, into a medium sized dog crate. Not a large, a medium.

"When you're fully up to it I guess, I'm not sure."

I moved away from him, and started walking around the small room. There was one small window, high up. To high to see into the room, or out of it. Unless, of course, you had wings.

I jumped up, unfurling my wings and hovering in place. There was nothing but mountains outside. The taste of freedom still clung to me like the smell of antiseptic and floor cleaner. This building was where I grew up, didn't show us what life would be like if we were free. We were only taught to fly so we could help the Erasers practice fighting skills. Lucky for us. Still mutants, but free nonetheless. I know why now.

"Where are we exactly?" I said, still several feet off the ground.

"You figured that out already. We're at the-"

"I know that you idiot!" I yelled, dropping to the ground, and walking over to him. "Where, on a map, are we?!"

He looked shocked. Probably 'cause I haven't yelled at him like that in years. "Colorado."

"Good. Where are the twins?"

"In another building. They can be brought here if you like."

I stepped as close as I could to him, until our faces were mere inches apart. "I never want to see them again. If I do, I'm going to lose it. I'll go berserk, destroying anything, everything, and anyone stupid enough to stand in my way. Even you." I spoke quietly, threateningly, and Vis looked scared. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded. "Good." I stepped away from him, feeling the oddest sensation. Like I was being stretched in four different directions.

"Need anything? Food? Water? Company?"

"Food, water. Silence." My heart constricted as he looked away. But then I remembered he had helped to bring me here. My heart iced over. "Vis?" He turned around, hope in his eyes. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly, and felt his eyes on me. His mind was completely blocked off. I looked him squarely in the eye, and with all my might, swung my arm back and punched the side of his head as hard as I could.

* * *

* * *

**Sooooooo...whadda think??? Click the button and tell me!**

**Skye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Still don't feel need for ds and c.**

* * *

Chapter 22

After Vis left, people pretty much left me alone. I had bruised my knuckles when I punched Vis, and now they really hurt. Like, seriously hurt. Some poor lab newbie was sent in to give me some food and water. I messed with his mind a bit, just to get some of my former books back. I had become a read-aholic while I was stuck in here. About 20 minutes later he came, with a cart, and about 50 of my best books. I controlled his mind again, telling him to find Vis, make him come here, and tell me where the twins were held. He kinda stood there for a while, watching me run my hands over the books, pick them up, stroke their spins, put them down, treat them with the utmost care. I love my books okay!

I was in the middle of a great book, sometime about an hour later, one about princesses and captains and monsters and adventures and love and betrayal. It was awesome, and I hated being interrupted. Vis stood in the doorway. The side of his head was slightly swollen. He looked normal, and his mind had no barriers around it.

"Vis?" I asked tentatively. I hoped he was back to normal. But then again…

"What? Do you want to use me as your personal punching bag again?" He sounded angry, and hurt. Back to the Vis I knew, whenever I got mad at him. Ever heard the phrase, "Never fight fire with fire"? That's exactly what we did.

I closed my book, standing up. I put it on the cart with the others, then walked over to Vis, who was still standing in the doorway. I reached for his arm, and he made no move to leave. My fingers closed around his arm gently, and towed him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to use you for my personal punching bag, I just wanted to talk." I said gently.

"Okay, just don't hit me again. That really hurt."

"I don't intend to. But if you act like an idiot again I just might have to." He smiled. "Are you back to normal now?"

"Mostly. I think whacking me on the head did some good."

"So, then if the need ever comes again that I might have to do that?"

"Not on your life." We laughed.

"So, what exactly am I here for anyways?" Vis asked. My hand was still on his arm. I sighed. Would my life ever be normal? Don't answer that.

"I, wanted to apologize for hitting you, and we need to discuss something." The look he gave me gave nothing away. Which worried me.

"Discuss what?"

I smiled mischievously. "How we're going to get out of here a second time." He hugged me hard.

"That's the Ocean I know. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, they're not going to be excepting me to be completely 'healed' for what, another couple days? We have to leave either today or early tomorrow. Ho much time do we have? They forgot to put a clock in here, and it's driving me insane. I don't even have a watch anymore."

"It's almost midnight. No one's on duty downstairs, basement wise, and no one at the front door, though there are security cameras everywhere. Fortunately the main screen room is just around the corner."

"Is there a camera in here?" Or did I really want to know?

"Yeah, but it's only visual, and black and white at that. Can you sense the persons' mind from here?"

"I can sense people from 50 feet away. This'll be easy." I sent a thought out to anyone nearby, and felt Vis' mind, and some poor sucker fast asleep in the screen room. I smiled. This was going to be cake. _Shut down all audio and visual cameras. Heat sensing ones too. Pull all the power cords. In the next 5 minutes. Do not forget any camera or sensor._ I pushed at him. I watched through his eyes as he unplugged every cord in sight. And hit big red buttons and complex codes. I closed off the connection between his brain and mine, and looked up at Vis. "All we need to do is run."

I started walking towards the door, hearing Vis follow.

"What about the twins?" He asked. I froze, causing Vis to rash into me. Whirling, I said, "You mean the ones that turned me, and you, in? They're not coming with us."

"You can't just leave them here!"

"I can and I will. They can't be trusted anymore Vis."

"But you still just can't leave them! You know what happens when Whitecoats are angry!"

I knew too well, as did he, which I pointed out. "So do you. Either you and I escape together, or I go on my own." I said quietly. I could see him torn between the little traitors that we had grown up with and taken care of, or me.

"I'll go with you. You have a point, but you know this will come back to haunt you eventually."

"Eventually, is our key word. We only have right now to worry about." Opened the door, which had been left unlocked. Would Whitecoats ever learn? Vis and I walked down the hall quickly; not knowing how long our mini camera blackout would last. No one was coming after us, so we broke into a run.

A right turn, another right, then the third left. Down some stairs, go right, take 2 lefts, then the fifth right. We could see the emergency doors coming up fast in front of us. Suddenly Vis grabbed my arm and pulled me around a corner and wrapped his arms around me.

_Don't move_, I heard in my head. A couple Whitecoats walked right past us. I froze.

_Why can't they see us?_ I asked.

_Think about it_. I searched my head, seeing it wide open and joined with Vis'. I could see him controlling people's perception of us, to completely solid, to invisible.

_So this is what it's like_, I said in awe.

_Yep. Pretty cool huh?_

_Yeah._

The Whitecoats had moved on, and still no one was coming after us. We practically flew through the doors, and did fly out into the night.

We were free.

* * *

* * *

**Review!!!!!**

**Skye**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay just to let you know after I post chapter 27(which will be the same day I post this chapter) there will be a bit of a lull, 'cause I only have chapter 30 typed and chap 31 in my head, so be good and please review and don't get too mad when I don't update for a while. I also have to work on my other story, What it Takes, so please read that one too!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it so why do I have to keep repeating myself?? I think you get the picture here!**

**Claimer: hehe I still own it, and I don't think you guys will be stealing from me anytime soon.**

* * *

Chapter 23

We flew as long and as hard as we could without stopping, due north. We landed somewhere in Wyoming for a few hours. I pulled out a couple candy bars, and Vis and I ate those, then slept for about 3 hours. They gave us enough energy to fly for about 4 more hours. By now, we were about three quarters through Wyoming. I couldn't tell exactly where the U.S. ended, and Canada began, because there are no lines painted on the earth where states ended. Which would have been so nice for the convenience of the mutant bird kids flying over them.

"Are we still on board with the whole Canada project?" Vis asked, sometime later. We had flown most of the way in silence, saving our energy for flying. We did talk through our minds for a little bit, but only about half an hour.

"Of course not. There's a new plan," I answered matter-of-factly.

Vis looked sideways at me. "And you were going to tell me this…when?"

"When you asked why we weren't going to Canada." I stared straight ahead, not daring to look at him. If I did, he would see exactly what I intended to do. What is that, you ask? You'll find out when he does.

"And what have you planned for us to do, instead of go to Canada and try to be free and live normal lives, oh leader of mine?"

"What's the farthest state east of Colorado?"

He looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. Who knows? When you grow up in an evil lab with mad/crazy/angry scientists, anything's possible. "Um, Maine?"

"Exactly."

"We're going to Maine?"

"No. What's the farthest state west?" He had no idea where this was going. To be honest, neither did I.

"California. Is that where we're going?"

"Sure. If you want to. I was thinking of going to Florida myself, if no one came with me, but now I thought I'd provide some options."

"You, are way too confusing."

"Isn't it fun though?" I asked, angling my wings slightly, turning east.

"To you maybe. So are we going to Florida or California?"

"Florida first. We'll see what's there."

We flew on in silence for another couple hours, until noon. I had no idea how much money we had from our last escape attempt, or if we even still had it.

Vis' voice broke through my thoughts. "Do you realize we have practically been flying for 12 hours straight?"

"No. Have we ever flown that much?"

"Maybe over the course of a week, but never in one shot. Cool."

I looked at Vis, seeing his wings moving powerfully through the air next to me. I felt really weird again. Like I was being stretched into a million different directions. My wings slowly stopped flapping, and I could feel myself falling, painfully aware of exactly what was happening to me. I couldn't move, couldn't scream. I watched helplessly as Vis flew down quickly to catch me, and went limp into his shoulder. I didn't have the energy to hold myself up, or even keep my eyelids open. As they drifted shut, I felt huge tears leak out and onto Vis. I dimly heard him calling my name, sounding frantic. I wanted to send him a thought, anything, but my mind had practically shut down.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: K, I know I complain about people who leave chappies as cliffhangers, but hey, it's my story. So I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Skye**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: hehe the rest of the previously evil cliffhanger, since I'm going to be nice. Though this is a short chapter. Mwa ha ha ha ahhhhhh!!!! Other authors with pitchforks!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**A/N2: This is in Vis' POV.**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: N.S.S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 24

She wasn't waking up. This was the second time she had passed out. And she wasn't waking up. _Oh god, what am I going to do? _I thought. _If Ocean doesn't wake up, I, I, I don't know what I'll do. _

I was flying in place, trying not to royally freak out. If this happened again, what would happen? The realization of what I had to hit me like a hammer to a nail: I'd have to take her back to the school. They'd separate us for life. I couldn't do that to her. Not after last time.

I dropped down a bit, to go below the clouds. I don't recommend it. They're way too wet. I looked around for anyplace useful for hiding. It seemed almost natural now, even though in total we've been free for about two weeks.

Once again some foothills provided shelter. I can't be grateful enough for them. I set Ocean down carefully, wincing at the sound of her moan. She was so pale. I couldn't do anything. I started panicking again. I didn't have Carebear to help me. I wasn't going back to the school. We were too far away. If there was a hospital nearby… I'd have to do it. I couldn't risk losing her. Being free without Ocean was like, being free but unable to fly. Pointless.

As I was pacing and thinking all these terrible thoughts of the worst of the worst, Ocean started moving.

* * *

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**Skye**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is also in Vis' POV.**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: N.S.S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 25

She moved her head, flexed her hands, and tried to sit up.

"Ocean!" I ran back to her and held her close. Slowly she started hugging me back. She began to cry, and I almost did too.

"I thought I had lost you," I whispered into her hair, rubbing her back simultaneously.

"I wasn't gone Vis. I wasn't gone," she whispered back.

"It's okay Ocean, it's okay. Are you hurt, or anything?"

"No. But I wasn't gone Vis." She pulled back to look me in the eye. "I knew exactly what was happening to me the whole time." She looked so serious. Was it her mind messing with her? Shock? Or Whitecoats?

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever dreamed you were in the middle of something horrible, but you couldn't do anything? Like you were paralyzed?"

I nodded. Happened a few nights ago.

"That's what it's like. It felt so weird." She shivered, remembering what had transpired.

I pulled her close again, feeling her tremble and held her tighter. "It's okay now. Nothing's going to happen. We'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

I started rubbing her back. She started to relax, bit by bit. She was curled up in my lap, head on my shoulder. "Promise."

"Good. I don't think I can take it if it happens again Vis."

"It won't."

I heard her softly say, "I wish I could believe that."

"Are you hungry? We still have some food left."

"No. I just want to sleep." She looked and sounded so tired. I wasn't going to keep her up any longer.

"That's okay. Do what you want." She moved off me and over near a small tree, lying down, she turned and smiled at me, then went to sleep. I moved over to the same tree and sat beside her, keeping watch while she slept.

A few hours later, close to dawn, Ocean woke up. She looked at me with half closed eyes, and sat up slowly, using the tree for support.

"What time is it?" she asked. Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"About dawn."

She groaned. "Just once, I would have liked to sleep past noon. I felt like I did."

I smiled at her. "You never sleep until noon."

"I wish I could. That's the only problems with dreams." She sighed.

"You only slept for a few hours. But you were dead to the world the whole time." I paused. "You didn't miss anything if that's any consolation."

"No big words. I'm not awake enough."

I pulled out a couple granola bars, from our last trip into civilization. She shook her head, slouching down, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when it's time to switch." And she was out. Ocean is the only person I know who can wake up, have a complete conversation with you, then go straight back to sleep, and not remember any of it. We used to have a lot of those, back with Them. I figured she's probably too exhausted to wake up at night now.

I shifted Ocean off my shoulder so I could get comfortable, laying her back on the ground. She groaned. By morning she was curled up against my side.

* * *

* * *

**K, here's your cue to go Awwwwwwwwww... and REVIEW!!!**

**Skye**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: K, most of you have probably been wondering what happened to the twins, and no I didn't forget them, so here they are!**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: N.S.S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Carebear and D-man were once again going for testing. Since Ocean left with Vis, they've been having testing four times a day. One at 6 am, another at 10, food around noon that looked like the stuff you would give a dog, more testing with needles at 3, and final stamina testing around 8. Their days were very tiring.

"Okay, I need the one that can levitate things."

Bear looked up to see an old guy in a white lab coat. When would they learn that she has a name?

"We've already done that test today Samson. Let the girl rest," a voice said from behind. The Whitecoat named Samson moved aside to allow Jacob to enter.

"Okay boss. But what should I tell the Batchelder guy?" Samson sounded like he had a cold.

"Batchelder? How'd he learn about these four?" Jacob's voice was quiet. Clearly they didn't want the twins to hear these names.

"Someone told the region director he was coming back for a visit, and I guess someone let it slip."

"Thanks. Go back and tell Batchelder," he spat the name out like it was a vegetable he didn't like, "That they are unable to test for the next 6 weeks."

Samson left, and Jacob turned to me. D-man was staring at the pen in his pocket. "Had enough testing?"

Carebear just looked at him. Her face betraying nothing.

D-man made the pen explode, sending green ink all over Jacob's lab coat, making it look like he had been hit with green slime. We laughed.

"That's the last laugh you'll have for a while. You're being moved to a different facility. There's one in New York. We'll be taking you there. Don't fuss, don't cry, don't break anything whether it's you or another person or a piece of equipment and you'll arrive alive."

"You know, if you weren't always threatening people or trying to hurt them, you might have made more friends in high school. Or if you didn't wear pocket protectors." Bear said seriously.

Jacob smiled. "Smart girl. Now quit reading my mind or we'll have to test that as well." She rolled her eyes. "You'll have to change your attitude as well."

"Oh really? And who says I have to that? You, Jacob?" she asked, using a tone she had learned from Ocean: quiet and threatening.

"Those of us interested in keeping you alive." With that he left, turning on his heel and stalking out the door. The twins could hear him screaming at someone down the hall.

"So," D-man said. "That went well."

"Shut up. We need to figure out a plan to get out of here."

"Won't they expect that?"

"Probably. Which is why we're going to do some, well, unexpected things."

"Like?"

Bear frowned. "I'm not sure yet."

"And when we get out? What are we gonna do then? Go after Vis?"

"No, because you know he'll be with Ocean."

"No duh. Why can't we go after them?"

"That's what they'll expect."

"But what if they're already expecting the unexpected when we least expect them to be expecting what we think is the unexpected when they already expect it?"

"Huh?"

* * *

* * *

**Did I confuzzle you??**

**Skye**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I should probably tell you that this chap has a lot of one word dialogue, but it's supposed to. Ocean(okay really me) explains everything in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: S.A.P.S.**

**Claimer: N.S.S.A.P.S.**

* * *

Chapter 27

We were flying once again, the only real certainty in our life. I looked over at Vis, seeing him move silently through the air beside me. I took off me glasses and rubbed my nose. Oh, did I forget to mention that? I have glasses. (Kinda beside the point now Ocean, jeez!) I had an operation on my eyes a few years back, making me see things over 100 metres in perfect clarity. Unfortunately, that made everyday things like books and Vis and the twins really painful to look at, 'cause I could see every strand of hair and every pore on their skin. So, with a little mind control after a few months of torture, I got a pair of glasses that were the opposite of what I needed. Basically, they made things fuzzy so I could read and be near people and not be in agony. They were so cool though. They were pink plaid. How many people do you know who have pink plaid plastic frame glasses? Not many I'm guessing.

"What'cha thinkin'?" Vis asked.

"Nothin'." I could feel the beginnings of a game coming on.

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Figured."

"How?"

"Guessed."

"Really?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Point?"

"None."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Disbelieving."

"Don't"

"Why?"

We could go on forever like that. The point of this game was to try and make the other person understand what you're saying in one word. Only, one word. You were allowed two words to start with, and two words to end with. For example, if you want to say 'I don't believe you', you had to find a word that meant that, like 'disbelieving'. You had two desperation choices: Forfeit, or use a two-word phrase. We also weren't allowed to read each other's minds, though that never happens anyway. Note sarcasm.

"Hungry?" Vis asked with a grin. That was another game/contest thing we had going: Who could last longer than the other without food. I was getting pretty tired, but so was Vis. I could see him straining to stay beside me.

"No."

"Darn."

"You?"

"Majorly."

"Stop?"

"Please."

"When?"

"Now!"

"Where?" There was really nothing below us. Aside from ground, of course, and a few random houses.

"Somewhere."

"There?" I could see something that resembled a town. All I could see was a lot squarish and rectangular buildings, and small dots I took for people.

"Looks good to me. I am so hungry."

"And you so just lost both contests, just so you know."

He looked at me, eyes narrowed and mouth set. "You think this is over?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Were we starting this again? I had to ask. "Again?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

Vis thought for a bit. "Fun."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Disbelieving."

He sighed. "You shouldn't."

"Desperation!"

"Duh."

"Shut-up."

"Desperation!"

"No."

"Words!"

"One."

"Two!"

"Oh just suck it up. You're hungry, so am I, so what the heck! I say we both give in and find somewhere to eat! I'm starved!" I cried.

Vis just looked at me. I looked at him. He normally never showed what he was thinking or feeling, and I think I've mentioned that before, but now…when I looked into his eyes there was something behind the mask of nothing. As I looked closer, his eyes started to smile, and so did his mouth. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. What was this?

* * *

* * *

**Uh-oh!!! What happening here between Ocean and Vis?? Can anyone guess??**

**Skye**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm warning you now: only chapter 31 has been typed. No garuntee(?) that this will be updated anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all get the picture here...**

**Claimer: Read above.**

* * *

Chapter 28 

We landed once again in some small town, and began the attempt to find a decent restaurant. We were slowly walking through the town, trying to act like normal teenagers. No one was looking at us strangely, no one even noticed us. Except this one old lady on the other side pf the small street.

She was looking at us like we were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Well, we probably were. Vis and I weren't your average teenagers, and not just because of the wings. Whitecoats had created us to be beautiful in my case, and really handsome in Vis'. I had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes framed by long black lashes. Vis had longish dark brown hair as well, and brown eyes so dark they were almost black. We both had slender frames thanks to our small bones, and we're both fairly tall. Me at 5'8 and Vis at 5'11. We kinda looked alike too.

As I looked at the old lady she raised a knarled hand and pointed at us, beckoning us from across the street. I looked up at Vis.

_Should we? She's a little old lady, so what harm can she do?_

_I guess, _He answered. _Just-_

_Be aware I know_. I smiled, and he smiled back, once again making me blush. I started walking across the street, slowly at first, trying to get my face to go back to normal. I didn't see the car, or hear it speed up. The old lady held my blue eyes with her purple ones. I couldn't look away. My senses were gone, and I had no control over my body. I had stopped in the middle of the street, still looking at the old lady, waiting for something bad to happen.

Suddenly I felt something hit me from the side, and I went flying. I hit the ground hard, unexpectedly able to feel the hard pavement under my head, and someone's arm around my waist. I opened my eyes, and saw Vis, lying half on top of me as the car came back around.

"Vis!" I shrieked, shaking him off me and sitting up. He wrapped his arm around me again and pulled me to feet, then started running away from the creepy old lady and the street.

When we were a safe distance away from the scene of the almost "accident", Vis stopped and wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me close. 

"What was that?" He breathed.

"I don't know. That old lady held my eyes with hers, and they were purple Vis. What normal person has purple eyes?" I whispered, too scared to move away.

"One that was made for destroying."

I looked up at him again, fearful of what he was implying. "They sent someone to kill us?"

He nodded.

"But then They know where we are!"

"Not necessarily. She could've been there for years, or just passing through like we were. Maybe she's an old experiment they released into the real world?"

I shook my head. "You know what They do with old experiments."

He looked away, and for a while neither of us said anything.

"So, should we go back in and find food or go to the next town?"

I thought long and hard about it. In the span of about 30 seconds. "Let's go back in, but take a different route than the one we took the first time. Is there another restaurant in the back part of this little hick-town?"

"Probably. They should be everywhere, 'cause I'm assuming there's a lot of hungry kids like us."

"What? Starving hungry mutants on the run from an evil psycho lab? Really? I never knew that. Why wasn't I told this?" I asked, putting a fake surprised note in my voice.

Vis laughed. "Because sarcasm is so much more fun."

"Don't steal my line there buddy. Can we go now? I feel kinda faint."

Vis loosened his arms and we started walking back to town, rather quickly. We didn't want to fly for fear of being spotted again and running was too tiring. After a few minutes of silence there was a question burning a whole through my mouth.

"What happens if we meet that creepy old lady with the freaky purple eyes again?"

Vis looked at me, a strange expression on his face. One that said, Oh Ocean. How could you be so naïve? I haven't seen this one in a while. I tilted my head, confusion spreading across my face, slowly changing to surprise as Vis leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

* * *

**Awwww! A sweet little cliffhanger in it's own way!**

**Skye**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Not gonna bother...**

**Claimer: I think you know I pretty much own this story by now.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Well. You think you know your best friend, than WHAM! He kisses you. You think you know all there is to know, then he surprises you by silently telling you he loves you, while you slowly begin to realize you're running out of air.

We broke apart with ragged breathing and just stood there, staring at each other in shock. My reason? I think I love him back. I mean, I've known him all my life, and well, that would explain the recent blushing attacks. I wonder what his reason is?

"Same as yours." Dang it! He had been reading my mind again.

"Only sometimes." He grinned. I smiled back, unsure of what to say next. He looked off into the distance, towards the dreaded town. "Shall we continue our quest for food?" I looked at him like he was a freak. Ha ha. Get it? Like he's a freak? We're mutants? Oh never mind. "Oh fair maiden?"

I laughed long and hard. Vis pretended to look offended. "Did I say something, humorous, my lady?"

"Stop talking like an old dead person from the middle Ages!" I managed to say between laughter.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." He looked away briefly, then back at me. "Funsucker."

"Me?" I asked, punching his shoulder.

"Yes you. Always you. You constantly find a way to ruin everything I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're thinking correctly?" I was enjoying this. Vis and I hadn't joked around with each other in what seemed like forever. I was probably only a few years.

"Maybe." He looked behind us, as if making sure no one was around. I followed his gaze, only to see nothing, but feel his lips against mine again. I smiled. Oh yes. I was in love with Vis.

"Glad to hear that," he whispered.

I suppressed the urge to throw him into a tree. Instead, I screamed.

"Would you quit reading my mind?"

"No." He looked thoughtful. "You still haven't answered my question."

I paused, feeling really stupid. "What question?"

Vis laughed. "The one where I asked should we go back and get food or not?"

"Oh. Food is good. I like food. I could really use some food right about now."

"Good. So, it's a date then?"

I grinned, suddenly feeling very evil. "Maybe."

Vis just smiled and put this arm around my waist as we walked back. I kept an eye out for the lady, but saw no sign of her.

* * *

* * *

**Please review!**

**Skye**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: hehe It's now part three. Warning: this might get a little sad at the end. Maybe.**

* * *

PART THREE: NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST.

Chapter 30

Bellies full of burgers and fries, we hit the road, aiming for the skies once again. I was happy, for the first time in weeks really, but there was something nagging me, something that had no name, something, that felt like terror.

I voiced my opinions to Vis, but he just shrugged it off. I still felt that fear though, even more now that I had told someone. I kept looking around, hoping to see whatever was making me nervous. 

After a few hours Vis decided we should land for the night, after making some pretty good headway into our quest for freedom. I was looking for a motel or something, but everything was fuzzy. I blinked, trying to clear my head, but it only got worse. I took off my glasses, wondering if something was on them. 

"What's up?" Vis asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything. It's fuzzy, like someone has put foggy glass between me and the ground." I replied, wiping my glasses on my sweater. 

"Did a bug get squished on your glasses or something?" 

"No, 'cause I still can't see and my glasses aren't on!" I was beginning to panic. Was I going blind? I can't! Impossible! But…

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you did everything correctly?"_

"_Yes, I'm positive." A young person said shakily._

"_Really? Then what's that there?" An older, snobby voice said._

_I followed the Whitecoat's finger through the other's eyes, using just a touch of mind powers, since I discovered it hurt to open my eyes. I had just come out of surgery, and I looked horrible, with bandages covering part of my face, but they didn't know I was awake. I wasn't supposed to be. _

"_The, back up vial, in case anything happened," the younger Whitecoat stammered._

"_And vhat vas supposed to happen?" a new voice said. Still inside the young Whitecoat's head, I saw the newcomer. It was a balding fat guy, with a funny accent. Someone who couldn't say his W's. _

"_Nothing bad Doctor. She was supposed to get her vision corrected."_

"_I thought she vas a perfect experiment?"_

"_She is. I just hope this will last. At least she's not blind like the last one." _

_The fat guy turned to the older Whitecoat. "Vho did he last experiment? I remember the boy. "_

_Whitecoat #1 hesitated. "A, retired, lab worker, Doctor ter Borcht. He, no longer lives."_

_The mysterious Doctor ter Borcht looked at me, and frowned. "Vhat did you use to knock her out?" I saw myself lying on a metal table, with my arms and feet tied to rings attached to the sides to keep me in place._

"_A touch of valium and a strong dose of something the __equivalent__ of NeoCitran. She should be out for another few hours."_

"_And if she's not? Vhat then? Vhat are the side effects of this procedure?"_

"_Possible blindness, and eventually her vision will go back to normal. But, not for another few years, at least. By then we'll have much more research in case something does go wrong." The old Whitecoat had been doing most of the talking. I didn't think the younger one had any idea what was going on._

"_I vant to see her vhen she is awake. There must be a few, tests."_

"_You won't have to wait long," I spoke up, while struggling into a sitting position. "I've been awake for a while."_

_End flashback_

"No! No! Not now! Please!" I started shrieking.

Vis flew over and wrapped his arms around as much of me as he could, with my wings squished behind me. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Vaguely I heard his voice saying my name, so gently it could have been the wind. I could feel my body's natural response to my wins being squished by folding them tight to my sobbing body. I reached blindly for my glasses, and when I found them, I hurtled them downward, knowing I would never need them again.

* * *

* * *

**Review!**

**SKye**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is in Vis' POV.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Ocean did a lot of crying that night. I did a lot of comforting, gentle kisses and saying everything would be fine. Having normal vision wouldn't be that bad, I mean, I was fine, and I hadn't had the surgery.

"Ocean, an you calm down enough to eat something?" I asked, tired of playing the little old granny and taking control of the situation.

All she did was shake her head, side to side, and start crying again. I sighed and walked over to her, from the other side of our small fire. I had built it when I noticed Ocean shivering, partly to warm her, and partly to keep any animals away, though I doubted that any would be around here, so close to a city. True, it was small, but still. 

I was beside her now, putting my finger under her chin and lifting her tearstained face to mine. "It's not that bad you know."

"What would you know? You've never had this happen to you before." She looked so helpless, so, alone. My arms encircled her waist, drawing her close. I felt rather than saw her head rest on my shoulder, her breathing slow, and heaving sobs turn to hiccups.

"Now, how hard was that?"

Silence. I looked down, seeing Ocean asleep on her feet in my arms. I muttered to myself, all the while trying not to wake her up.

"Stop talking and let me sleep," she mumbled into my shirt.

"I'll try."

I slowly moved one arm away from Ocean and used it to help pick her up, bridal style. She didn't move. I walked over to a nearby tree, sitting down with my back against its rough bark, cradling Ocean in my arms, shifting her while I got comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

The last thing I remember was hearing her softly call my name, her voice as light as leaves dropping to the ground.

I woke slowly, to the sound of muted sobbing. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, seeing Ocean's hair sway a little in the small breeze it made. 

I watched her raise her head to look at me, staring deep into the bright blue of her eyes. She smiled, and I grinned back.

"You look like a fool when you do that you know," she said, giggling at the sight I could only imagine I made.

"Well, as long as it makes you happy, that's fine with me," I paused. Then added, "Because I live to serve."

Ocean laughed outright at that.

* * *

* * *

**Please review!**

**Skye**


End file.
